


A Cause for Celebration

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Period-Typical Language, Regency Romance, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: A party held in honour of the opening of the Jade Charity leads to the unexpected meeting of two different unlikely pairings.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Cause for Celebration

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

Miss Mara Jade . . . . . . . . . . Daughter of the Jade Charity Head

The Hon. Luke Skywalker . . . . . . . . . . Son of the Baron and Baroness Skywalker

The Hon. Leia Skywalker . . . . . . . . . . Daughter of the Baron and Baroness Skywalker

Mister Han Solough . . . . . . . . . . Member of the Jade Charity

Lord Anakin Skywalker . . . . . . . . . . The 1st Baron Skywalker

Lady Padmé Skywalker . . . . . . . . . . The 1st Baroness Skywalker

Wilfred Jade . . . . . . . . . . Jade Charity Head

Geraldine Jade . . . . . . . . . . Jade Charity Head

Sir Benedict Kenobey . . . . . . . . . . Lt. General in the British Army

____________________

Mara followed her father and mother as they headed to the hall. Her parents had just opened up Jade Charity, the first of its kind in Skywalker’s barony, and she didn’t tend to have much choice when it came to whether she were to attend the party or not. In saying that, she was not necessarily reluctant when it came to attending, for interacting with others was one she enjoyed, and she knew she may perhaps make acquaintance with others. That wasn’t what bothered her. Instead, it was the long walks to the hall.

“Father, exactly how far are we?”, Mara asked. “We have been walking for ages, I tell you.”

Wilfred laughed, “Worry not, dear, for we are almost there.”

Geraldine looked over to the distance, “There, I see it.”

“See? We aren’t far out,” he said to his daughter. “I doubt turning back would be such a good idea as well.”

“Darling, do you believe Han is already there?”, she asked.

“I believe so,” he slowly nodded. “If one were to be early, I would say it to be him.”

“Aye,” she agreed. “Something tells me he is.”

He sighed, “Oh, well, if we somehow fail to make it, at least someone will represent the charity.”

She laughed, “I suppose you’re right.”

Mara looked up to see the sunset. It was a lovely day, indeed, and the quiet sky was a lovely contrast to the busy buildings all throughout the area. Of course, when she would look up any time within the later, all she would see would be a shiny white ceiling.

____________________

Despite being born into such a family, Luke often found himself struggling to mingle with those attending his father’s events. He knew Father always loved to throw some sort of event every once in a while in celebration of something, and this time around, he would be hosting a party dedicated to the opening of Jade Charity, inviting close friends, the wealthy, and the members of Jade Charity. More often than not, he would end up whining about this specific problem, and more often than not, his father or mother would answer back, and with good reason, someone like him would be expected to do well and be participative in such an occasion.

“Father, Mother, you know I am not meant for such things,” Luke whined as Anakin helped him put on his attire. “And, this is terribly tight!”

“Now, now, Luke, me and your father host an event, and you and Leia must take part in it,” Padmé replied. “I shan’t let you two relax in our estate when one of our parties is taking place.”

Luke sighed, “Mother, you must understand…”

“Luke,” Anakin tutted. “It is only one ball. If your sister can get through this, I have no doubt you can as well.”

He rolled his eyes, “I doubt it.”

“I believe otherwise.”

“May I at least stay with Sir Benedict if he is to come?”, Luke asked.

Anakin scoffed, “He will tell you off at some point, and he is one to mingle.”

“Luke, dearest, do not count out the fact that you might find your lady here,” Padmé said, partly teasing her son. “Unlike most others, me and your father wedded out of love, and we wish the same you.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “I suppose you wish the same Leia?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, dear me,” Luke sighed.

“What is wrong with that?”

“Aye, dear brother, what is wrong?”, Leia asked teasingly as she entered the dressing room. “Oh, my, what is bothering you today?”

“The party,” Anakin answered instead.

She chuckled, “Oh, what a surprise.”

“We best be ready soon, else many will frown upon us hosts.”

“Are all of you ready then?”, Padmé asked.

Luke sighed, “Aye, Mother.”

“Aye, Mother,” Leia replied, although with perhaps a bit more cheerfulness.

She turned to her husband, “Darling?”

Anakin nodded as he got up to his feet, “Let us go, many await us for sure.” He pressed a kiss to his dear wife’s cheeks before leading the three out of the dressing room.

____________________

There were more people than Luke thought. Everywhere he looked, he could see at least one person there. Leia had wandered off elsewhere, leaving him alone to think of what he may do. Luckily enough, he saw the familiar face of Benedict Kenobey coming towards him. He gave out a small relieved smile after this, “Uncle Ben.”

“Hello, there,” Ben greeted with a smile of his own. “How are you, dear Luke?”

“Well, I am alright,” he replied weakly. “I really do not know what I may do here.”

Ben slowly nodded, “Have you not tried interacting with other people? There are a great many people here who would most likely enjoy your company, I’m sure.”

“I doubt it.”

“The one you are doubting here is yourself,” he remarked wittily. “I do remember your father telling me you are not fond of such occasions.”

“Well, Father is right about that,” Luke agreed. “I do not like these parties.”

“Well, I understand you not liking these events, but you really can’t stand around here looking lost.”

“Aye,” Luke sighed. “I understand.”

Ben turned to see Anakin and Padmé before looking back at Luke again, “Ah, your parents are over there. Well, I suppose I’ll see you soon.”

“See you,” Luke replied and waved weakly.

Ben walked off.

Luke sighed as he looked around again, looking for people to interact with. He saw Leia interacting with some man, and he got partly jealous, for at least her sister had found someone to interact with unlike him.

Someone tapped his shoulder, and Luke turned around to see a young redhaired woman looking right at him. She greeted him, “Hello.”

“Ah, greetings,” Luke replied rather shyly.

“You must be…”

“The Honourable Luke Skywalker? Aye, that is me.”

She smiled, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

The two kissed cheeks to greet one another rather awkwardly, and Luke asked about your name, “And, you are…?”

“Ah, I am Mara Jade, daughter of the Jade Charity Heads,” she replied.

“So, would calling you Miss Jade be appropriate?”, Luke asked.

She shook her head, “I suppose calling me Mara would be appropriate.”

“I understand,” Luke nodded. “If that is the case, you may call me Luke.”

Luke then looked around, wondering what he could do to keep her interested in a conversation with him, and he soon offered, “Would you care to go for a walk?”

“Not at all, Luke,” she replied confidently, and the two began walking together. “It is a lovely party, isn’t it?”

“It would have been if I were into such events, but nay, I am not. Both Father and Mother are not letting me stay in our estate, unfortunately,” he sighed.

“There are a great many things you could do out here. A man like you would definitely be able to compete in sporting events.”

“Father has no interest in letting me box. Mother wishes I not fence, and I am quite possibly the worst when it comes to shooting.”

Mara sighed, “I just wish we women were to be able to compete as well. I am not like the others. Sewing is, quite frankly, not my forte.”

Luke chuckled, “I can tell. I dare say you would be more than capable of beating a man in boxing.”

“Oh, I did once,” she giggled. “Unfortunately, it was not official.”

“Gotten yourself into a hitch once, Miss Jade?”, he asked, smirking.

“Aye, many have tried at me, equally many have failed.”

“A strong, independent woman,” Luke slowly nodded. “You have my respect.”

“I thought that were to be a bit harder.”

Luke laughed, “I suppose not.”

____________________

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around, “Hello.”

A brown-haired man was there, smirking as he greeted back, “Why hello.”

“And, who must you be?”, she raised an eyebrow. “I have yet to see a man…like you.” She examined his rather messy clothing, clearly not meant for such an event.

“Oh, I take that as a compliment.”

Leia wished to roll her eyes, but nay, she didn’t, “Again, who must you be?”

“I am Mister Han Solough, Honourable,” he offered her a hand to shake.

Leia shook his hand, still seeming utterly disgusted by this man’s antics, “Leia, Leia Skywalker.”

He complimented her…supposedly, “That is a lovely name, Honour.”

“If it is such a lovely name, then please do call me by it!”, she exclaimed before speaking primly. “I would expect you to call me by that name if you truly liked it, but nay, you call me Honour, which for the record, is by no means a way to honour a woman of my status.”

“Now, now, Leia, do calm down,” he stepped back ever so slightly. “For, I simply do not act upon without permission.”

Leia rolled her eyes, “What is it that you want anyway, _Han_?”

“I simply wish to talk to a woman,” he replied. “For, I have not much to do in a party like this.”

“There are a great many women you could try and woo in here. Must you really choose me out of all of them?”

Han smirked, “How about we just take a small walk? Your parents seem to have no interest in you at the moment.”

Leia reluctantly agreed, “Well, let us go then else I may lose interest.”

The two began walking around the place.

Leia pointed to a portrait of her father on the wall, “My mother painted that. She was an artist before she became a noblewoman due to the creation of the barony. Father told me she was so into painting and drawing, so much so that she painted a portrait of him for their anniversary. I followed in her footsteps and that painting over there.” She pointed to the portrait next to Father’s, which showed her mother on it. “That was by me.”

“Well, I suppose that explains the lower quality,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, “I thank you for that.”

“In all honesty, this is actually quite impressive,” he observed. “I am being serious, I tell you.”

She nodded, “Well, thank you now.”

“When did you paint this?”

“I finished it not long ago. I do not remember exactly when.”

“Impressive, I will admit, you are closing in on your mother’s level.”

“When have you ever been one to criticize, Mister Solough?”, she raised an eyebrow.

“Ever since now,” he replied dryly.

“I assume you work for Jade Charity? That is the most definitely the only reason why you would be let in here.”

“Aye,” he answered. “I work there.”

“That explains a lot.”

“I suppose so.”

____________________

“What would you be up to soon? What would you be up to later in the social season or after that?”, Mara asked.

Luke shrugged, “I am not quite sure. I know that at some point, my parents would ride off in a carriage to their private estate in Varykino, and they would come back a great many days later with pleasured looks on their faces while me and Leia are most likely rotting in the family estate not far from here.”

Mara chuckled, “I live a quiet life when my parents are gone, mostly cleaning because like I said, I live a quiet life.”

Luke smirked, “I could change that.”

She raised an eyebrow, “You believe you could provide me with something…interesting, huh?”

“My sister shares that idea.”

“If that is the case, I believe we are thinking of two different things.”

He chuckled, “In all seriousness, if you would like, you could always come over at some point. I could even introduce you to my parents if they are there.”

“As what, exactly? As your lover?”

Luke shrugged before replying confidently, “If that is what you wish.” Luke then closed the gap, and Mara let her eyes shut as Luke kissed her chastely on the lips.

As Luke slowly pulled out, he noticed Mara’s flushed cheeks. Not wanting to lose the chance, he offered her his hand, “My Lady, would you care to dance, perhaps?”

She took it.

____________________

“So, you lost your parents a long time ago?”, Leia asked him.

“Aye, unfortunately so,” Han slowly nodded. “They disappeared at some point. For a while, I was watched over by this resident until I could stand on my own two feet. Soon enough, I heard of this charity being made, and I wished to take part in it. I do not live like most others.”

“It shows,” she observed. “And, it has shown from the moment you called me Honourable.”

He chuckled, “I suppose so.”

She smiled, “You’re different.”

“What…exactly do you mean?”

“I think it was rather obvious that I thought you weren’t one of the likeable ones of the world, but I suppose not. Now, you are definitely not like the others, but admittedly in a good way,” she explained. “You have proven me wrong, Solough.”

“Well, this calls for a celebration,” he offered his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

She shrugged, “I might as well.”

____________________

Mara giggled, “Well, I enjoyed that. I enjoyed that a lot.”

“I did as well,” he agreed. “For once, I actually enjoyed a party. Father will be pleased to hear this, and I suppose Mother, too.”

“I take all the credit for that.”

He chuckled, “And with good reason.”

“Well,” she sighed. “I suppose this is where we part ways.”

He shook his head, “It does not have to be the last time we see one another.”

“About that estate visit that you said earlier, were you being serious about that?”, she asked.

“Aye,” he nodded. “I would love to introduce you to my parents, and I am equally sure they would love to meet you. My mother has been rather keen on meeting a lover of mine, and it would be fitting for you to be the first.”

She slowly nodded, “Yes, I would like that. Would tomorrow work for you? Tomorrow by supper?”

“Perhaps the day after,” he replied. “That would work.”

She smiled, “That works as well.”

_“MARA!”_

“Oh, there they are,” Mara turned to go to them.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Luke stopped her to give her one last kiss. “Well, we shall see one another, Miss Jade?”

“We shall,” she replied before now walking away.

____________________

“It seems as though this party is ending now,” Han observed. “I suppose this is the end for us today.”

“It is,” Leia sighed. “I must admit I do wish we had more time.”

“We could if you wished to see me again,” he said. “If you wish, I could come over.”

Leia slowly nodded, “Mm, I suppose so.”

“So, let us see one another again soon?”

She nodded, “Mhm.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Have a good evening, Honourable.”

He walked off.

____________________

Anakin smiled as he saw his two children for the first time that evening, “Ah, there you two are.”

“How was the party?”, Padmé asked.

“I enjoyed it,” Luke replied confidently, an equally confident smirk on his face.

Padmé smiled, “That is good to hear, and also rather unexpected coming from you.”

“Aye, it is unexpected,” Luke agreed. “But, to be fair, this young lady will be coming to visit in two days, so that might explain a lot.”

She chuckled, “I told you that you would find your woman at some point. Who exactly is she?”

“Miss Mara Jade,” Luke answered.

“Jade?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Are you talking about the daughter of the charity heads?”

“Aye.”

“Oh, well, I suppose we shall be meeting a lovely woman soon.”

For whatever reason, Luke’s cheeks flushed red.

Anakin turned to his daughter, “Leia, dear, how was your evening?”

She raised an eyebrow before replying, “I don’t want to talk about it.”


End file.
